Cosas que pasan
by Kariynee-chan
Summary: Alemania estaba frustrado y es que en buen momento les daba a todos los países por seguir las normas. Pero bueno, estar encerrado con todos ellos no podía ser tan malo… ¿o sí? Gerita, UsUk, PruCan vs RuCan y mucho Crack.
1. Puertas, Juegos y Flechazos

**Cosas que pasan**

**Ok, este capitulo fue editado para para dar un margen de tiempo a las cosas que ocurren en la Sala de Reuniones. No afecta nada a la historia principal.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

><p><strong>29 de Marzo, 5:00 pm<strong>

La situación en la que se encontraba le parecía por demás ridícula. No comprendía del todo como era que en ese instante se encontrara encerrado en una de las salas de reuniones de la sede de las Naciones Unidas en Nueva York. No comprendía como era posible que esa sala de reuniones no contara con computadoras, comunicadores, teléfonos, woki tokis o aunque fuera, unos míseros vasos de platico atados con hilo que sirvieran para comunicarse con el exterior.

Oh, espera, ya recordaba, algún imbécil había propuesto que por una reunión nadie usara ningún tipo de aparto tecnológico o que causara distracción en los presente. Eso incluyó además cualquier tipo de comida, para evitar que Italia se distrajera con la pasta, que España estuviera con su "_fusososososo_" toda la reunión mientras jugaba con sus tomates – Se estremeció un poco al caer en cuanta de lo mal que se escuchó eso, incluso en sus pensamientos - y que Estados unidos estuviera hablando con hamburguesas en la boca, imposibilitando al resto de entender qué demonios decía el americano.

Ahora, la nación alemana se daba de topes con la puerta por haber aceptado esa propuesta que en esos momentos estaba causando la perdición de todas las naciones.

—Ya se darán cuenta de que no estamos —susurro a su lado Inglaterra poniendo una mano en el hombro de Alemania

— _Y cuando eso ocurra nuestros jefes se irán de crucero por el mediterráneo felices de la vida_— pensó deprimido Alemania — _Por lo menos yo lo haría _

¿Y en qué consistía exactamente la tortura en al que se encontraban sumergidos?

Todo había comenzado esa mañana. Como era común, los delegado encargados de resolver los problemas de sus naciones se dirijan no tan felizmente a sus puestos de trabajos, mientras que las naciones mismas, para evitar declaraciones de guerra y accidentes vergonzosos eran dirigidas a una sala especial donde atenderían otros problemas, menos peligrosos y más simples de resolver – aunque pensándolo bien, con esas naciones ningún problema era simple – tales como el calentamiento global o la violación de derechos humanos. Así pues, dejando todo sus aparatos electrónicos, comida y cualquier otro medio de distracción, entraron a la sala que contaba únicamente con un proyector, una laptop sin internet, agua, café y algunos bocadillos.

Antes de iniciar el protocolo reglamentario de apertura – el único protocolo que seguían al pie de la letra en realidad – los pajes que servían el café antes del comienzo de la reunión, se retiraron como era costumbre, cosa que se les pedía hicieran principalmente para evitarles traumas innecesarios. Así comenzó la rutinaria reunión, con Estados Unidos a la cabeza, Inglaterra molestando a su ex colonia y Francia molestándolos a ambos. Italia lloriqueaba a su lado pidiéndole pasta, los nórdicos, sentados al fondo, miraban la reunión como quien mira a un animal en el zoológico, absortos en su mundo, Rusia haciendo llorar a Letonia y Polonia platicando con un nervioso Lituania.

Todo bien, pensó Alemania en ese momento, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Enseguida, todas las naciones se dirigieron a la puerta, deseosas de salir de esa locura a la que llamaban trabajo, pero ¡oh, horror! La puerta no cedía.

Estados Unidos intento abrirla a la fuerza, pero al parecer estaba brindada.

Inglaterra y Noruega intentaron embrujarla, pero la puerta parecía que se reía de ellos.

Francia intento darle _amor_… la puerta tembló, pero no se abrió.

Y así, uno a uno, las naciones usaron sus métodos para intentar hacer que la puerta cediera, pero no pareció dar resultado. Pasaron ¿Cuánto? ¿5 horas? – Miro su reloj para confirmarlo- si, 5 malditas horas. Incluso en su desesperación España había comenzado a hablarle quedito a la puerta rogándole que se abriera.

— ¡Basta ya, bastardo! — le grito Italia romano al español, haciendo que detuviera sus suplicas — ¿Qué nadie trae algo para comunicarnos con los bastardos de afuera?

— Dejamos todo en la entrada como nos lo pidieron — susurro Lituania, que estaba muerto del miedo ante la idea de tener que estar encerrado con Rusia, peor, Polonia por quien sabe cuántas horas.

Entonces Alemania se preguntó si no había momento más inoportuno para que a las naciones les diera por obedecer órdenes.

Resignado, se alejó de la puerta – estar cerca le recordaba lo patética que era su vida - y se fue a buscar a Italia. La sala de reuniones era grande, tenía que serlo para que cupieran tantos países, de hecho abarcaba todo un piso del edificio, pero parecía que por cada hora que pasaban encerrados la sala se encogía varios metros.

En su recorrido pudo apreciar como cada uno de los países estaba entrando en crisis, si apenas se soportaban lo que duraban las reuniones no podían ni pensar en pasar juntos más tiempo del necesario. Por supuesto estaba aquellos que ni por enterados se daban, como era el caso de Grecia, que no paraba de dormir desde que había intentado abrir la puerta ofreciéndole un gatito que nadie sabía de donde había sacado.

Busco con la mirada a su hermano y lo encontró recostado al lado de un rubio que al inicio pensó que era Estados Unidos, pero noto enseguida que el cabello era distinto; las horas encerrado en la sala le debían estar pasando factura, porque podía haber jurado que su hermano estaba mirando muy fijamente al joven con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Suspiro mientras sacaba esos ridículos pensamientos de su mente ¿Su hermano sonrojado? Sí, claro.

**29 de Marzo, 5:15 pm**

Canadá estaba cansado, había terminado durmiendo realmente tarde el día anterior a causa del idiota de su hermano mayor que le había insistido en ver películas de terror; lo tuvo toda la noche pegado a su cuerpo temblando y pidiéndole que revisara los "extraños" ruidos que provenían del balcón de la habitación. Se había jurado que al terminar la reunión dormiría cómodamente en su cuarto sin la interrupción de nadie. Fue una total lástima que la mugrosa puerta no abriera y ahora se encontrara encerrado en la sala de reuniones.

Hace rato ya que había dejado de contar el tiempo que pasaba, lo único que sabía era que la noche estaba llegando gracias a los grandes ventanales por donde se colaba la luz del ocaso. Todos estaban hambreados, su hermano, tirado en el suelo a pocos metros de él parecía deprimido por no poder comer sus preciadas hamburguesas; Inglaterra, sentado en la mesa charlaba con Italia del norte sobre temas que escapaba de su conocimiento al no poder escuchar la conversación; tal parecía que todos (o al menos la gran mayoría) habían pasado del pánico y coraje a la resignación y habían intentado hacer su estadía en la sala más llevadera.

Aprovechándose de eso y de que nadie lo vería como era costumbre decidió recostarse en el suelo y dormir un poco.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — Canadá volteo sorprendido hacia la persona que le hablaba. Lo reconoció de inmediato como Prusia, amigo de Francia y hermano de Alemania.

—Sí, cla-claro — contesto nervioso moviéndose a un lado dándole espacio al albino para que pudiera sentarse. Le parecía raro ver como alguien lo notaba, en especial alguien con el ego tan inflado que a duras penas notaba a la gente de alrededor.

— Vaya mierda ¿no? Quedarnos encerrados en este lugar de esta forma, hasta ganas me dan de arrojarme de cabeza por la ventada — Prusia se estiro en su lugar antes de acostarse en el piso y soltar un ruidoso bostezo — West me levanto muy temprano para mi gusto, me muero de sueño —

— Ya somos dos — sin pensarlo mucho se recostó junto al prusiano y cerró los ojos. Era agradable tener compañía de vez en cuando, alguien que lo notara y se sentara junto a él y no sobre él.

— No te había visto antes ¿eres nuevo o algo así? — Canadá pensó antes de responder. Al parecer era cosa de estar encerrado por más de 8 horas en el mismo sitio para ser notado.

— No realmente, siempre estoy aquí; de hecho soy hermano de Estados unidos, Canadá. Pero es normal que no me notes, nunca lo hacen — y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar que lo último saliera con un tono triste y frustrado. Prusia noto enseguida esto y abrió los ojos que también había cerrado para apreciar mejor a su acompañante.

Definitivamente era hermano de Estados Unidos, tenía una complexión similar y sus rostros eran idénticos, mismas facciones y mismo tono que cabello. Lo que alcanzo a distinguir era que el canadiense tenía el cabello más largo estilo Francia con un curioso rulito que sobresalía de su cabeza. Y por alguna razón no pudo evitar pensar que se veía más… adorable.

—_Mein Gott! ¿Enserio estuvo aquí todo el tiempo? _

**29 de Marzo, 9:13 pm**

Inglaterra estaba frustrado, no haber podido abrir la puerta era una cosa, pero encontrarse a sí mismo muerto del asco de lo aburrido que estaba le baja la moral más que el _Boston tea party_. Hablar con Estados Unidos no era opción, llevaba rato tirado a un lado de él en estado vegetal. Le picaba de vez en cuando con un palito que encontró tirado por ahí para ver si respiraba. Escocia y Gales leían entusiasmados unas revistas extrañas que Japón les había pasado. Le pareció curioso que ambos estuvieran tan sonrojados y que Escocia casi dejara caer el puro que llevaba en la boca a cada página que pasaba. Se preguntó si tenía que ver con el "R-18" que rezaba en la portada. Pudo ver también a Alemania, que cargaba a caballito a Noruega mientras Dinamarca reía y alentaba al alemán a seguir.

— _Al menos alguien se divierte _— Cansado de estar sin hacer nada, se levantó y se dirigió la mesa donde se apoyaban en las reuniones y la miro atentamente. La miro como si fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo. La miro y miro y solo levanto la vista para asegurase de que no había nadie cerca; volvió a mirar la mesa y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se subió a una silla que se encontraba a un lado y luego a la mesa y ya estando arriba comenzó a saltar, corre a lo ancho, dar vueltas y rodar. Si, muy infantil, pero es lo que pasa cuando te aburres.

— Ve~ parece divertido — y antes de que se diera cuenta tenia a Italia dando saltos en la mesa a su lado. Paró en seco algo apenado por ser descubierto en tal acto de "infantilismo" y acomodándose la corbata del traje miró seriamente al italiano.

— Italia, no creo adecuado que estés en la mesa de trabajo — regaño con el mejor tono de caballero británico que le salió.

— Ve~ pero Inglaterra también está en la mesa — Este comentario hizo enrojecer a Inglaterra. Agarrado con los pies en la mesa.

— Solo cállate y bájate — exasperado se dirigió a la orilla de la mesa dispuesto a bajar cuando Italia le llamó nuevamente.

— Te buscaba porque me preguntaba si de casualidad no tendrás algo de comer — Italia, con la mirada baja y jugando con su corbata esperaba aun encima de la mesa la respuesta de Inglaterra — Eres mi última opción, ya le pregunté a todos — Agregó.

Definitivamente el italiano no tenía remedio. Con una sonrisa que solo Estados Unidos podría clasificar correctamente como una de ternura (estaba bastante acostumbrados a recibirlas) pero que no haría por estar en coma _hamburgesilico _se dirigió aun caminando sobre la mesa hacia el asiento que ocupada en las reuniones donde estaba su portafolios y saco unos cuantos scones que había ingresado de contrabando a la reunión. No era que quisiera infringir la regla de nada de alimentos, pero algo le decía que los necesitaría. Y vaya que tenía razón.

— Sé que odias la comida inglesa, pero dudo que quieras morir de hambre — Italia tomo uno de los scones con miedo y lentamente se lo llevo a la boca. Ok, era el mismo sabor horrible de siempre y lo hubiera arrojado lejos de no ser porque vio el rostro expectante de Inglaterra esperando por saber que tal el bocadillo.

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo Italia se tragó el trozo que masticaba. No estaba seguro si lo había hecho por quedar bien con el británico y así evitar que le gritara o porque no quería ver la cara de decepción de Inglaterra ante el rechazo hacia su comida.

— No están _tan_ mal ¿Qué le pones? — pregunto Italia para distraer la atención del bocadillo a una plática. Era despistado más no tonto.

— Pues…harina, huevos, leche, levadura, sal…

— Tal vez si le echaras un poco de sabor quedaría estupendo ¿Vainilla tal vez?

— ¿Crees que sea bueno? Digo, todo el mundo dice que mi comida es horrenda, a mí me gusta — Inglaterra se sentó en la mesa seguido por Italia y comenzaron a platicar cómodamente de comida. El italiano le insistía que no era realmente que su comida fuera mal, si no que era cuestión de sazón. El británico no comprendía que había de malo con su sazón.

— ¿Qué le echarías a una salsa para pasta? — el italiano miraba con interés a Inglaterra esperando la respuesta, le parecía que el problema principal del inglés era que no tenía mucha imaginación al momento de cocinar.

— Tomates, sal y pimienta — respondió automáticamente

— ¿Pero y las especias? El orégano, la albahaca, el trocito de cebolla…

— ¿Y eso para qué? Lo importante de la pasta es la pasta ¿No? — Italia se abstuvo de palmearse la frente. Ahora sabía que sentía Alemania al intentar explicarle algún ejercicio militar. Ya había anochecido y no se había dado cuenta por estar tan enfrascado tratando de hacerle ver a Inglaterra como debía ser una receta de cocina.

Miro a su alrededor como buscando que le pudiera ayudar a ilustrar la mente del inglés. No muy lejos de él pudo ver a Rusia sentado como buen niño a un lado de Estados unidos que seguía inconsciente; Alemania dormía a unos cuantos metros de la puerta con Noruega encima y Dinamarca al lado; Austria aun despierto y medio desnudo jugaba cartas con Corea del sur y Bielorrusia. El resto de las naciones estaban o dormidas o llorando por las esquinas mendigando por un milagro que abriera la puerta.

— Inglaterra — Llamó el italiano con una idea nueva de cómo enseñarle cocina al mayor — ¿Has tenido sexo con Estados Unidos?

Ok, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

**30 de Marzo, 7:34 am**

Alemania tenía la costumbre de despertarse temprano por las mañanas, rodando las seis y media o siete; le gustaba entrenar antes que la luz del sol saliera y poder así hacer rendir su día. Esa mañana en particular al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de dos cosas: primero que no estaba en su cama, si no en el alfombrado suelo de la sala de reuniones de la sede de la ONU; segundo, que tenía sobre su pecho algo….o alguien.

Fue entonces que escenas del día anterior corrieron por su mente en menos de un segundo. ¡Claro! Estaba encerrado con todos los países esperando por un milagro o algo que los sacara del lugar. Recordó también que en un intento por distraerse de la situación había ido a recorrer la sala topándose con quienes podría considerar primos lejanos: Dinamarca y Noruega, quienes discutían sobre temas que al inicio no alcanzo a comprender. Pretendía pasar de largo pero nada más verlo el danés le tomó del brazo y le ordeno una cosa muy curiosa.

"_Carga a Noruega" _ Lo primero que le paso por la mente fue que el tipo estaba loco, con esa sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental y esa pose de ser el rey soberano de todo el mundo (que le recordó a su hermano). Dirigió su vista a Noruega que desviaba la mirada con un muy ligero sonrojo y murmuraba maldiciones en su idioma hacia el más alto. Pero no le quedó más opción que obedecer cuando el danés le explico que era parte de una especie de juego de "Simon dice" muy raro, donde Dinamarca debía mostrarle a Noruega que aun tenía dotes de líder a pesar que su época dorada había pasado y su casa no era lo que solía ser.

Y así se pasó su tarde, cargando a Noruega de un lado para otro, sirviendo de silla, trenzando cabello y lustrando zapatos. Aun no terminaba de comprender como era que había llegado a eso, tal vez el aburrimiento era peligroso para la salud, le hacía hacer cosas que cuerdo no haría (¡Ni siquiera por Italia!... quien estaba dormido encima de la mesa usando a Estados unidos de Almohada quien a su vez usaba a Inglaterra).

Noruega se revolvió aun encima de él estirando el brazo, cuyo puño cerrado fue a parar en la cara de un dormido Dinamarca que solo soltó entre sueños un pequeño gemido de dolor. Mejor que no hacer nada, definitivamente.

**30 de Marzo, 9:27 am**

Prusia abrió los ojos lentamente a causa de la luz del sol que se colaba por el gran ventanal de la sala. A pesar que su primera intención la tarde anterior era dormir, no pudo evitar pasársela charlando con el rubio canadiense hasta muy entrada la noche. Había resultado ser agradable, inteligente y divertido. Se podría decir que su conversación estuvo compuesta de palabras y risas. Le había contado de sus asombrosos años de conquistador en Europa, cuando aún era un reino, también de sus asombrosas hazañas y las no tan asombrosas metidas de pata que hacia cuando estaba con Francia y España. Canadá le había escuchado atentamente y reía con sus bromas y sus historias.

Normalmente no muchos estaba dispuestos a escuchar lo que había hecho en su época dorada, de vez en cuando West o Italia, incluso España y Francia si los encontraba con suficiente alcohol en las venas; por eso fue grato para él poder hablar con alguien como Canadá. Ahora más que nunca se preguntaba porque demonios no lo había visto antes. El chico en cuestión dormía tranquilamente a su lado cubierto por el abrigo que el albino le había prestado; la sala se había puesto fría por la noche y aunque el canadiense le había insistido que estaba acostumbrado al frio Prusia le insistió hasta que con una sonrisa Canadá acepto la prenda.

Aun recostado en el suelo, siguió mirando atentamente a Canadá. Le parecía tan lindo, tanto como su pollito Gilbird, por lo que le seguía costando creer que fuera tan parecido a Estados Unidos; parecía relajado y su respiración acompasada le da un toque casi angelical. Estaba tan ensimismado mirándolo que no notó cuando cierta nación francesa se colocó a un lado de él y le dirigía una mirada….matadora.

— ¿Entretenido, _mon ami_ Prusia?


	2. Agentes secretos, Poker y Guerras

**Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz H.**

**John Smith es producto de mi imaginacion. **

**Advertencias: Dependiendo del punto de vista de quien lo lea puede contener OoC y es bastante Crack.**

**Notas al final**

* * *

><p><strong>30 de Marzo, 9:27 am<strong>

John Smith es un típico americano de veinticinco años con un nombre muy común y un trabajo un poco fuera de lo normal. Desde que era pequeño siempre ha admirado a esos hombres vestidos en trajes con modernas armas que son considerados héroes por muchos: los agentes de servicio secreto. Por esa razón, se impuso la meta de algún día trabajar con ellos y así salvar el mundo como todo buen americano debe hacer. Jamás se imaginó que sí, terminaría trabajando donde quería y de hecho le habían encomendado el "cuidado" de alguien importante, pero que ese "alguien" se convertiría en su peor dolor de cabeza.

— _Vamos, contesta _— Smith se pasea ansioso por el amplio corredor contiguo a la Sala oval de la Casa Blanca, con celular en mano y sus uñas acabadas de tanto que las ha estado mordiendo por los nervios de ver perdida a la persona que debería de vigilar en todo momento. Cierra el teléfono al no ser atendido por nadie, casi se lanza a llorar por su mala suerte — ¿¡Dónde demonios estas, Estados Unidos!?

Cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado gritar lo habría mirado como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas y de seguro le hubieran regalado un mapa del país. Pero lo que esa gente no sabría es que John se refería a nada más y nada menos que Alfred F. Jones o mejor conocido como la representación humana de los Estados Unidos.

Cuando a John le asignaron el cuidado de Jones y le dijeron que era la persona más importante, incluso tal vez más que el mismísimo presidente, pensó que era una broma. Ese chico no parecía mayor que él, tenía un aspecto bastante común -a excepción por ese mechón de cabello que casi parecía inmune a la gravedad- y sinceramente parecía _tonto. _Incluso llego a pensar que era el hijo bastardo del presidente o algo así y por eso lo protegían.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ese chico sabia más de la nación que el presidente, era más fuerte que Superman y contra todo pronóstico, inteligente. Entonces comenzó a sospechar que había más de lo que le habían informado y un día, de buenas a primeras, Jones le confió quien era realmente, diciéndole además que no era el único en su "especie". Al pobre de John le había costado salir del shock y asimilarlo, pero al final termino acostumbrándose a ello.

Así más o menos llegamos a donde estamos ahora, con John tirado en el piso rogando por un milagro, necesita contactar con Jones o sus superiores le reñirán; además, esta la posibilidad que el chico halla sido secuestrado o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Agente Smith, está usted bien? — Pregunta un hombre de tez oscura parado delante de él.

— ¡Señor presidente! — John se reincorpora rápido y se apresura a hacer el saludo reglamentario — Disculpe, es solo que… bueno — John vacila un poco antes de preguntar — ¿De casualidad, señor, no habrá hablado recientemente con Jones?

Barack Obama se queda callado unos segundos antes de responder a la pregunta hecha por el joven frente suyo.

— No desde ayer. No me digas que se metió en problemas, ese chico, siempre haciendo las cosas que se le antojan.

— No realmente señor, más bien lo perdí de pista y no sé dónde pueda estar; se supone que tendría una reunión ayer, pero aún no se comunica — John hace una pausa pensando un poco — llamé al hotel, pero no llego a dormir. Llame también al hotel donde se hospeda el señor Kirkland, pero dicen que tampoco llegó a dormir.

Obama medita un poco la situación. Saca su celular, no tenía mensajes de declaraciones de guerra de ningún mandatario. Va bien, ahora tantea su bolsillo; suspira aliviado al notar que ahí tiene la llave que activaba la bomba nuclear. Recuerda haberle dado condones y tiene agentes en Las Vegas para avisarle si el chico se dirige hacia allá. Suspira algo aliviado y confiando que esta con Inglaterra – que según el presidente calificaba como "adulto responsable" - se dirige nuevamente a John.

— Sigue intentando comunicarte con él. Hoy habrá hamburguesas para la comida, si no llega a comer, entonces preocúpate — Obama pone una mano en el hombro del joven y lo mira con cara mortalmente seria — Alfred nunca se pierde el día de hamburguesas.

Dicho esto, el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América entra a la sala oval, dejando a un traumado y al borde del suicidio John.

— Mi vida es un asco

**30 de Marzo, 3:34 am**

Lo que esta haciendo en esos momentos debía de calificar como la cosa más rara que ha hecho en su vida entera (y vaya que ha sido muy larga su vida). Se encuentra sin saco, camisa, pantalón, calcetines ni zapatos. Únicamente viste una corbata y su bóxer. No es algo digno de alguien como él.

¿Pero cómo ha comenzado todo? Se pregunta Austria. Pues bien, ha sido culpa de esa maldita puerta del mal, si tuviera su piano a mano tocaría dedicándole todo el odio del mundo a esa puerta. Pero bueno, no debe alterarse, él es un aristócrata y los aristócratas no se alteran. En fin, continuando con el relato; el ambiente se estaba aponiendo pesado después de cerca de seis horas encerrado, sus dedos se movían compulsivamente como tocando un piano invisible y un tic estaba saliendo en su ceja izquierda.

Estaba considerando seriamente saltar por la ventana, después de todo no sería tan distinto a aquella vez que Estados Unidos decidió que sería divertido jugar al "Barco hundido"* en el gran cañón, recordaba perfectamente que en algún momento del juego Islandia piso en falso y casi cae al precipicio, creando una reacción en cadena cuando Dinamarca intento sujetarlo y Alemania sujeto a Dinamarca y de ahí España, Bélgica, Polonia, Rusia, China y así sucesivamente con el resto de mundo (literalmente). Al final resultó que el idiota americano había colocado plataformas inflables al final del cañón, por lo que no hubiera pasado nada si el chico caía (aunque si lo piensa bien, siendo país no le hubiera pasado nada igualmente, hubiera sido doloroso, pero no hubiera muerto).

Esta divagando, okey, como iba pensando, estaba considerando saltar por la ventana cuando vio a Corea sacar una baraja de su traje y comenzar a barajarla. Movido por la curiosidad y por qué se aburría como nunca decidió acercarse y preguntar si se le antojaba una partida de póker. El coreano aceptó casi enseguida (no sin antes aclarar que el póker fue originado en Corea) y se pusieron a jugar.

Al poco rato ambos se estaban aburriendo del juego, llevaban cinco partidas de las cuales y para su sorpresa, Corea había ganado cuatro (Y debe admitir que la única razón por la que ha logrado ganar es por un descuido del coreano, donde le permitió ver sus cartas). Cuando estaban a punto de parar, la hermana menor de Rusia, que al parecer llevaba tiempo observándoles jugar, les propuso unirse a la partida.

— Paso — Siente a Corea estremecerse con las palabras de la chica. Desde que el juego comenzó con la bielorrusa, ella controlaba todas las partidas. Cierra los ojos temiendo mirar sus cartas. Lo único que le queda por perder, además de su corbata y bóxer, es su dignidad. Cuando la rubia pasa, ve una luz al final del túnel.

Mira unos momentos al coreano, que a estas alturas cubre su desnudez únicamente con un calcetín. Alza una ceja, la sala de reuniones esta en silencio, todos duermen, ha logrado permanecer con su bóxer y corbata cerca de cinco horas – se pregunta como demonios alguien puede jugar tanto tiempo.

Carraspea antes de mirar sus cartas, abre los ojos sorprendido. Una sonrisa un poco fanfarrona adorna su rostro- él no es así, tal vez es el cansancio. Pero una idea algo malévola cruza su mente. Deja las cartas en el suelo, ante la mirada atónita de la rubia y la esperanzada del coreano.

— Creo que yo gano esta partida — susurra mientras hecha un vistazo a su alrededor. Mira su reloj que descansa entre su ropa acomodada al lado de la bielorrusa. Marca las tres de la madrugada, todos excepto ellos duermen. Decide dormir un poco después de exigir su prenda por ganar.

— ¿Qué es lo que pides, aristócrata? — La fría pregunta de la chica parece desafiarlo. Austria esta cansado, de verdad quiere dormir, por lo menos un poco. La malvada idea que cruzó su mente momentos atrás regresa como exigiéndole que la cumpla. Sera cruel, y sin mucho sentido tal vez, pero el sueño atrofia su cerebro y sus ojos le piden descanso.

— El calcetín — responde, simple, elegante, como si acabara de decir una sofisticada palabra difícil de entender — Quiero el calcetín de Corea.

La chica sonríe, mirando con un poco de incredulidad y diversión a Austria. Su aterradora aura se ha desvanecido horas antes, tal vez a causa del cansancio, tal como ocurre con Austria. Corea ríe histérico, retrocediendo un poco. Ese calcetín es lo único que cubre sus partes nobles.

Entonces comienza la persecución. Corea corre sujetando con una mano el calcetín sobre sus genitales y Austria lo sigue de cerca, tratando de alcanzarlo. No alcanza aun a entender de qué demonios le servirá el calcetín, pero lo quiere. Corren esquivando naciones dormidas en el piso. Las pocas que no están dormidas, como Islandia y Turquía, los miran con una ceja alzada.

Siguen corriendo, hasta que Corea se tropieza con sus propios pies. Dada su velocidad, Austria no alcanza a frenar y tropieza con Corea. Lo último que siente antes de caer inconsciente es un duro golpe en la frente y algo liquido escurrir por su rostro.

**30 de marzo, 10:04 am**

— ¿Entonces eres un niño islandés mágico? — Turquía está sentado con las rodillas contra su pecho y sus manos sobre estas. A su lado, Islandia, con unas ojeras impresionantes y sentado del mismo modo que el turco lo mira exasperado.

— Si — susurra, con la voz un poco ronca. Habían hablado toda la noche de cosas al azar — Me tele transporto y veo gente mensa.

— ¿Muerta?

— No, mensa — Islandia aparta la vista de Turquía y señala hacia Dinamarca, que parece estar bailando un vals con Polonia — Ahí hay uno.

— Ya veo — Contra todo pronóstico, Turquía se ve realmente impresionado. Islandia suelta un suspiro, llevan así desde el día anterior. Habían comenzado una charla sin sentido y parecían mantener el ritmo, hablando estupideces.

Permanecen en silencio unos momentos, mirando a su alrededor. Por alguna razón Suiza parece estar muy entretenido hablando en una esquina lejana con Escocia, ambos lucen nerviosos. Islandia alza una ceja, ya investigara después que se traen esos dos.

Sigue mirando a su alrededor… ¿Italia le estaba haciendo un striptease a Estados Unidos? Mejor ignora eso, no quiere traumas en su pura y mágica mente islandesa. Sus ojos buscan por algo que hacer, hasta que se topan con algo interesante.

— Hey, Turquía ¿Quieres hacer la discordia?

**30 de Marzo, 10:09 am**

Prusia comenzaba a hartarse de la situación que veía frente a sus ojos. Hace un rato ya que Francia había llegado a incordiar su prefecto momento con el canadiense. El francés había llegado de la nada y se había sentado entre él y Canadá, le había quitado al rubio que un dormía el abrigo del albino y se lo había aventado al dueño en la cara para reemplazarlo con el suyo propio.

No le había apartado la vista al prusiano hasta que el canadiense se despertó, pocos minutos después, y había comenzado a charlar con quien había considerado como un padre para el tiempo atrás.

— ¿Prusia? — La suave voz Canadá lo saca de sus pensamientos; suponía que había tratado de matar a Francia mentalmente por un tiempo y se había perdido de la conversación de esos dos — Te preguntaba si no era Austria el que está ahí tirado en el piso medio desnudo y sangrando.

Prusia alzo una ceja confundida y desvió la mirada hacia donde Canadá apuntaba. Efectivamente, el señorito engreído estaba en el piso medio desnudo casi encima de Corea y con lo que parecía ser sangre en la frente. ¿Qué demonios? Austria medio desnudo en el piso, debía tomar una foto.

— ¿Por qué no vas a echarle una mano, mon cher? — Prusia miro a Francia con el ceño fruncido. ¡Por supuesto que ese mal amigo francés quería que se fuera! ¡Quería alejarlo de Canadá! ¡Maldita rana francesa…! Oh, espera, estaba comenzando a sonar como Inglaterra, eso no podía ser bueno. De una u otra forma Prusia forzó una sonrisa amigable e ignoró a Francia.

— No te preocupes Canadá, el señorito estará bien, se las ha visto peor. — ¡Y una mierda dejaría que ese francés presuntuoso lo separara de Canadá ahora que lo había descubierto!

**30 de Marzo, 10:34 am**

— ¡Así no, ve~! — Inglaterra se bajó la camisa que ya estaba a medio subir ante las palabras del italiano y suspiro exasperado. Llevaban al menos una hora con ese asunto del striptease. ¿Cómo todo eso había comenzado con lecciones de cocina y había terminado con un tipo bastante bizarro de curso sexual? Con desgano el anglosajón se bajó de la mesa donde se encontraba y se tumbó agotado en el suelo.

Las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido se las había pasado peleando con el italiano la única cosa parecida a almohada en la sala: Estados Unidos. Cada que Inglaterra lograba acomodarse en el estómago pachoncito del americano, Italia se las arreglaba para lanzarlo lejos y tomar su lugar. Hasta que arto del asunto, Inglaterra había lanzado un poco fuerte a Italia y lo había tumbado de la mesa donde descansaban, haciéndolo dormir en el suelo (aún no estaba seguro si el italiano realmente estuvo dormido o el golpe lo había dejado inconsciente). Como fuera, el americano no se había enterado de nada y había dormido plácidamente toda la noche.

Nada más despertar (o recobrar la conciencia después de la caída) Italia había retomado las clases de cocina/curso sexual y le ahora le mostraba como hacer un striptease más o menos decente. Estados Unidos seguía sin comprender que hacia ahí, pero se había quedado sentadito y quietecito cuando le habían dado una barra de chocolate que Hungría había metido de contrabando a la sala de juntas y que les había dado a cambio de ver un beso entre Inglaterra y Estado Unidos.

— Debes moverte un poco más ¡ponle sabor a esto como si estuvieras haciendo comida!

— Ese es el problema — habló por fin el de anteojos, quien terminaba de saborear lo que quedaba de su tercer barra de chocolate — Su comida sabe horrible… ¿tienen otro chocolate?

Casi como si la hubieran invocado, Hungría apareció de la nada con chocolate en mano y las mejillas rojas de la emoción. Inglaterra suspiro resignado, tal vez nunca sería bueno en eso del erotismo y la comida.

— Tal vez siempre apestare en esto, no tiene ningún caso seguir, Italia — Dijo con desanimo mientras se inclinaba para besar a Estados Unidos mientras Hungría se deshacía en gritos de emoción. — Quiero decir, mi país es conocido por su erotismo y eso, pero como tal vez Francia tenga razón y solo soy bueno en las novelas eróticas nada más.

Italia paso a un lado de Hungría, que tenía una hemorragia nasal enorme y tomo las manos de Inglaterra entre las suyas, mirándolo con una determinación conocida en el italiano únicamente cuando se trataba de preparar pasta, y le dijo completamente seguro y sin vacilación.

— Para cuando logremos salir de aquí _si es que salimos ve~ _¡te prometo que serás el mejor cocinero del mundo!

— Italia… — La escena no hizo más que aumentar los chillidos de Hungría, a quien le parecía la escena más homo que había visto en su vida, mientras estados unidos tomaba con sutileza el chocolate de sus manos y comenzaba a comerlo sumamente feliz y sin terminar de entender del todo que tenía que ver el erotismo con la comida de Inglaterra.

**30 de Marzo, 3:45 pm**

Suiza estaba muy nervioso, miraba de manera casi paranoica a todos lados antes de entrar a un pequeño closet adjuntado a la sal de reuniones donde se guardaba los abrigos. Su cuello ya dolía de tanto que lo movía ante cualquier pequeño ruido. Se exaltó un poco al sentir una mano aprisionando su muñeca y jalándolo dentro del closet.

— ¡Entra rápido, maldición! — La voz del escoses lo tranquilizo, solo se trataba del pelirrojo. — Si no actúas normal comenzaran a sospechar.

Suiza solo asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez ese asunto se les estaba yendo de las manos. Chasqueo la lengua y se maldijo mentalmente por haber accedido a dejar sus armas fuera de la sala.

— Todos están actuando normalmente, pero estoy seguro que dentro de poco se desatara el infierno — Escocia encendió un cigarrillo que había encontrado dentro de algún saco cuando desesperado se había puesto a esculcar las cosas de los otros.

— Están sobreviviendo a base del mercado negro que Hungría lidera. Al parecer ella se hace cargo del intercambio de cosas que fueron contrabandeadas a la sala de juntas sin que Alemania lo notara, pero eso no durara para siempre, en algún momento escaseara la comida… —

—…Y cuando eso ocurra— El escoces exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo y puso una sonrisa digna de un villano de Disney — Nosotros estaremos en la cima de todo—

Suiza alzo una ceja. Tal vez el asunto se les iba de las manos. Estaban planeando una conspiración. En un armario. Y su única arma era… un queso.

**30 de Marzo, 5:22 pm**

Francia rechinaba los dientes de puro enojo. Su supuesto amigo, Prusia llevaba rato flirteando con Canadá ¡Su dulce y seguramente virgen Canadá! No lo podía permitir, sobre su cadáver dejaría a su pequeño niño con alguien como Prusia. Nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para su pequeño canadiense – el hecho de que normalmente el mismo lo pasaba por alto poco importaba en esos momentos.

Ahora tenía que encontrar un plan para separar a ese rufián del canadiense, ¡y tenía que encontrarlo ya! Hacía rato que Canadá parecía haber comenzado a excluirlo de la conversación sobre los diferentes sabores de maple que podía encontrar en su hogar – aunque sinceramente, todos le parecían lo mismo al francés. Su sangre hervía de celos de padre cuando veía al rubio reír por los comentarios del albino, o cuando el albino rozaba la mano de Canadá _accidentalmente _ y un sutil sonrojo se colocaba en el rostro del canadiense.

Bufo con molestia cuando Prusia le dirigió una mirada altanera que claramente decía le restregaba en la cara que su pequeño Canadá tal parecía disfrutar de su presencia. Muy bien, eso era guerra, y como tal, necesitaba aliados. Miro a todos lados buscando algo que le ayudara.

En una esquina recóndita de la sala, Hungría y Japón, ambos con lentes oscuros puestos sostenían un cartel que decía "Comida por yaoi". Pensándolo un poco, le estaba entrando hambre, desde el día anterior solo había sobrevivido a base de agua. Sacudió la cabeza, debía concentrarse. Siguió buscando con la mirada; en algún lugar de la sala, Finlandia estaba casi ahorcando a Suecia mientras que Turquía e Islandia sonreían cómplices. Esos cuatro parecían tener ya su propia guerra. Austria, con un tic en el ojo y sujetando un calcetín como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo se encontraba sentado a un lado de un deprimido Lituania mientras ambos platicaban sobre cosas de la vida.

Francia suspiro resignado, tal vez nadie lo podría ayudar con su pequeña guerra personal. Derrotado, tomo asiento en el piso. Entonces un golpecito en el hombro llamó su atención.

— Al parecer, a ti tampoco te resulta muy agradable que Canadá se esté volviendo cercano con Prusia—

Francia miro asombrado a la persona detrás de él, su expresión fue reemplazada con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al parecer esta guerra se pondría interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo dire qu ela razon de tardar mas de un año en actualizar el fic fue porque no me sentia comoda con el. Fue dificil continuar escribiendolo, y no me gusta publicar cosas solo por hacerlo. Al inicio cuando lo publique tenia una idea clara en mente. Despues de un tiempo la idea se fue y ahora ya tengo esa idea de regreso y me gusta como va quedando. Planeo terminar el fic pronto. Ya tengo dos capitulos adelantados y los publicare uno por semana. <strong>

**Gracias por leer :)**


	3. Maple, Flores y Abejas

**Capitulo cortito poruqe esta planeado así. Agregarle algo mas arruinaria el siguiente capitulo xD**

**Hetalia no me pertenece :3**

**Advertencias: Crack, naciones aburridas, OC y OoC.**

**30 de Marzo, 6:04 pm**

Ya hacia media hora que había pasado la hora de la comida y el agente Smith estaba mordiéndose las uñas con ansiedad. Jones no regresaba, no había ni rastro de el en la hora de la comida, e incluso el presidente se mostraba ansioso – había mandado a reforzar la seguridad en Las vegas en caso de que a la hiperactiva nación se le ocurriera aparecerse por ahí. Se mordió el labio preguntándose qué hacer ahora.

Suspiro resignado al darse cuenta que la única cosa que restaba por hacer era llamar a _ese_ agente. Tomo su celular y marco rápidamente el número que se sabía de memoria. Esperó a que entrara la llamada y dos tonos después una ansiosa voz contesto.

— _¿Señor Kirkland?_

— Em, no agente Woodgate, soy el agente Smith. — John escucho un pesado suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

—_Agente Smith, lo siento pero ahora mismo me encuentro ocupado, si no le importa llamar después…_

— ¿Tu tampoco encuentras a tu nación? — El silencio del otro lado de la línea le hizo temer lo peor. Esto se estaba complicando cada vez más. El agente Dash Woodgate tenía el mismo trabajo que él, solo que con la nación inglesa, y al igual que ellos otros agentes se encargaban de vigilar a los representantes de sus respectivas naciones. Esto según tenía entendido, era más porque sus naciones eran un peligro por si solas que nada. El agente Smith sabía que si el agente Woodgate no tenía ni idea de donde estaba su nación, era señal de que pronto se desataría el infierno.

—_Creo que tomare un vuelo hacia donde te encuentras tú._

Con esto el agente Woodgate colgó su celular. John se quedó mirando unos momentos el aparato, esperando que en cualquier momento Alfred llamara y le dijera que estaba en algún Mcdonal´s perdido y que necesitaba que pasara a recogerlo. El agente Smith estaba por guardar su celular cuando este comenzó a vibrar suavemente, señal de una llamada entrante. Con esperanza y sin mirar la pantalla para confirmar quien llamaba, contestó.

— _¡Jooooooohn! ¡He perdido al señor Francis! ¿¡Que hare!? ¿Y si viola a alguien? ¡Oh dios mío, no sé qué hacer!_

Aturdido por los gritos de la mujer al otro lado de la línea, el agente Smith se separó un poco el celular de la oreja. No sabía si alegrarse por no ser el único que había perdido a su nación o preocuparse más ¿También Francia estaba perdido?

— Agente Mercier, cálmese por favor…

— _Es Adéle, llámame Adéle_ _y ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? Perdí a mi nación, y se supone que estaba en tu país, no sé qué hacer ¿El señor Jones no sabe algo al respecto?_

— De hecho, age- Adéle, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde esta Estados Unidos— Admitió con pesadez.

—… _pero, acabo de llamar al agente de Canadá, Logan, y dijo que no sabía dónde estaba su nación tampoco, comentó que asumió que estaba con Francia o con Estados Unidos…_— A John se le helo la sangre, la normalmente alegre mujer se escuchaba preocupada. Una cosa era que Inglaterra, Estados unidos y Francia desaparecieran. Pero ¿Canadá? Algo malo había pasado, y tenían que averiguarlo pronto.

El agente Smith suspiro. Definitivamente, su vida era un asco.

**30 de Marzo, 7:18 pm**

Hungría miraba con preocupación una bolsa negra donde guardaba todos los alimentos que fueron ingresados a la sala de juntas de manera "ilegal". Había de todo un poco de todas partes del mundo. Baguettes, cup cake, algo de carne seca e incluso pasta – como se había introducido sin ser notada, era todo un misterio. Sin embargo la cantidad de comida que había disminuido poco a poco. Llevaban poco más de un día entero en ese lugar y la comida escaseaba - ¡Incluso se estaban comenzando a vender los scones!

Se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando todos se dieran cuenta que no había más comida. Japón sin embargo parecía igual de tranquilo que siempre, como si fuera inmune a la situación. Lo que Hungría no sabía es que por dentro Japón lloraba lágrimas de sangre. Había sido entretenido al inicio esto de conseguir yaoi y ocasionalmente yuri a cambio de comida, pero la situación comenzaba a pasarle factura y necesitaba un poco de calma como buen japonés que era.

Y no era al único que todo esto de estar encerrado comenzaba a afectarle. Grecia por ejemplo comenzaba a sufrir una abstinencia de gatos. Había comenzado a comportarse de manera bastante hiperactiva, contrario a como normalmente se comportaba, he incluso había comenzado a jugar a los piratas con Italia del sur, España y Noruega. Había separado dos mesas y habían comenzado a usarlas como "barcos". En esos momentos Grecia intentaba tirar a España del "barco", defendiéndose ambos con escobas que habían estado guardadas en el cuarto del conserje.

Japón suspiro melancólico mientras miraba por el gran ventanal de la inmensa habitación. El sol se estaba poniendo, así que tendrían que pasar otra noche encerrados. Lo único que le alegraba era que había logrado meter su cámara a la sala para tomar fotos. Sonrió un poco preparándose para tomar fotos cuando Letonia y Estonia se acercaron para pedir algo de comida.

**30 de Marzo, 9:57 pm.**

Islandia estaba aburrido nuevamente, tarareaba una cancioncita que había escuchado en alguna serie infantil de su hogar, Lazy town o algo así se llamaba el programa para niños. No podía evitar que le gustara, era un niño islandés mágico después de todo. Turquía, aun a su lado, miraba divertido como Grecia se había lanzado a atacar con todo a España, que no paraba de gritar cosas como "En la cara no" o "Lovino, ayúdame" mientras este no hacía más que reírse junto con Noruega, ambos totalmente divertido por a escena.

Se habían entretenido un rato cuando habían ido a hacer discordia con Finlandia y Suecia. Ambos habían estado bailando, y obviamente había sido Suecia quien guiaba a Finlandia. Turquía e Islandia insinuaron que Suecia no confiaba que Finlandia pudiera guiar el baile y bueno, al final resulto que Finlandia era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba cuando estaba molesto y le había dado una paliza a Suecia. En esos momentos esos dos ahora estaban en una esquina de la sala, con Finlandia tratando de curar las heridas de Suecia y disculpándose por su comportamiento.

— Escuché que Francia quiere hacer que Prusia se aleje de Canadá, y planea usar a Rusia al parecer — comentó Islandia como si hablara del tiempo.

— Vaya, supongo que Canadá hace una buena pareja con Rusia

— ¿Enserio? Yo lo veo más con Prusia. — Islandia encaro por primera vez a Turquía — Tu sabes, es más awesome.

— Pero Rusia da más miedo — Islandia tuvo que concordar con eso.

— Pero aun así, Prusia se quedara con Canadá, míralo — Islandia apunto hacia la parte de la sala donde estaban Canadá y Prusia bastante entretenidos hablando — Es todo un winner.

— Te apuesto lo que sea a que Rusia se quedara con la maple de Canadá.

— ¿Su maple?

— Si, tú entiendes, como con las abejas y las flores — Islandia frunció el ceño, recordando como Dinamarca había terminado rodeado de abejas aquella vez que le había intentado explicar eso de "Las flores y las abejas".

— Interesante comparación…— Entonces a Islandia se le ocurrió una idea — ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?

Turquía sonrió ante la idea. Dios, le encantaba como pensaba ese niño mágico.

**31 de Marzo, 02:00 am.**

Rusia, Francia y Lituania se encontraban debajo de una mesa, hablando sobre su plan de ataque contra Prusia. Rusia se había ofrecido a ayudar a Francia con su plan de guerra contra el albino. Por supuesto, en ese punto Francia acepto la ayuda más que nada por el miedo que le inspiraba Rusia. No era como si realmente quisiera que su pequeño Canadá terminara con ese sádico. Pero tampoco quería que su cuerpo terminara lastimado por ese mismo sádico.

Lituania estaba ahí porque, bueno, técnicamente la misma razón que tenía Francia. Y porque se había peleado con Polonia. Si, tal vez eso era. Polonia pegaba muy fuerte cuando se enojaba. Y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Más que entrometerse en la vida amorosa de otros. Si bueno, estar encerrado trastornaba a todos.

— ¿Entonces necesito ganarme a Canadá? Pero porque no puedo llegar y decirle que sea uno conmigo, igual y funciona.

— ¡Porque ya te lo dije! Tiene sangre francesa, le gusta que lo conquisten. Y creme cuando te digo que ese mal amigo te lleva ventaja.

Rusia se quedó callado, como pensando en la situación. O en como torturar a Prusia, a estas alturas ya no se sabía.

—Mmm, ok, seré sutil como tú dices Francia, pero si Prusia se termina quedando con su maple nunca te lo perdonare. — esto último lo dijo con una voz aterradora.

— No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo conquistaras — de hecho Francia no lo estaba —… ¿Su maple?

— ¿Cómo con las Flores y las abejas? — Preguntó Lituania, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

— Da~ como con las flores y las abejas.

Lo que ninguno notó, fue un aura oscura que emanaba de arriba de la mesa, escuchando atenta lo que las naciones decían.

— No dejare que mi hermano logre conquistar a ese americano. Si es guerra lo que quieren, guerra tendrán…—

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta el proximo viernes~<strong>


	4. La guerra del maple y Hambre mundial

**Penultimo capitulo! **

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>31 de Marzo, 8:45 am<strong>

El agente John esperaba impaciente en un café de New York, había quedado de verse con el agente Woodgate y la agente Mercier. Había volado desde Washington ya que el último lugar donde habían sido vistas las naciones por última vez era en la sede de la ONU. Tal vez podrían seguir sus pasos desde el momento que dejaron el edificio y lograrían encontrarlos pronto.

A estas alturas el presidente ya se había puesto paranoico. Con cada llamada que recibía, temía que fuera una declaración de guerra o peor aún, una llamada desde la Vegas informándole que su nación se había casado después de una noche de borrachera –Otra vez. Su preocupación lo llevó a tener que usar a la CIA nuevamente para que interfirieran en todas las cámaras de todos los McDonals del país para saber si el rubio se encontraba en alguno de estos.

Claro, se les pasó la mano y terminaron interfiriendo las cámaras de varios McDonals en el mundo, lo que causo ciertos rumores sobre la nación americana espiando a países en el mundo… nada de qué preocuparse. Se preocuparon cuando no encontraron a Alfred en ningún lado. Entonces, solo por precaución, el presidente decidió trabajar ese día en el bunker anti ataques, solo por precaución.

Después de un rato, los agentes llegaron con minutos de diferencia. La agente de nacionalidad francesa se notaba cansada, seguramente al tratar de rastrear a su nación toda la noche. Era conocido entre los agentes el peligro que implicaba dejar suelta a la nación _del amor~ _sin supervisión alguna. La pobre castaña tenía una tarea muy dura al tener que seguirle el paso a su nación cada momento.

Por su parte, el agente inglés lucia tranquilo, pero no engañaba a ningún agente. El chico estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. A nadie le gustaría tener que explicarle a su reina que perdió de vista a la persona más importante de la Gran Bretaña.

— El Agente Logan se mantiene en contacto con los agentes de oriente. Dice que ninguno encuentra a su nación y que nos llamara en caso de que alguna pista surja. — informó el agente Woodgate. Su voz denotaba un timbre de ansiedad que no paso por alto para los otros dos agentes.

— ¿Les informaron a los presidentes y reyes…?

— ¿Estás loca? — John interrumpió a la agente Mercier —Hasta el momento los únicos que saben son el presidente Obama y los agentes. ¿Te imaginas el desastre que habría si se enterara? Sería la paranoia en todo el mundo.

— ¿Y entonces donde creen que están?

—… en Disneylandia — Todos concordaron que era la excusa más creíble que pudieron encontrar.

— ¿¡Pero entonces donde pueden estar!? ¿¡Encerrados en algún lugar todos juntos o que!? — El agente Woodgate comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— Eso sería estúpido — Comentó John. Aunque ignoraban que era la verdad.

— Podrían estar en cualquier lado…

— Como en el Gran cañón — sugirió Mercier.

— ¿Jugando al barco ahogado otra vez?

— Podríamos ir preguntar a los bares de la zona. — Los tres concordaron que era la mejor opción que tenían en ese momento.

**31 de Marzo, 12:08 pm.**

Hungría miraba preocupada un saco vacío que tenía entre sus manos. Ese saco antes estaba lleno de alimentos contrabandeados, que vendía a cambio de yaoi. Ahora el saco solo contenía aire. Bueno, la comida había durado menos de lo esperado. Si las naciones habían estado actuando de manera extraña con solo unos dos días estando encerradas, no quería ni imaginarse como actuarían ahora que la comida se había terminado.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo de la sala, Estados Unidos se encontraba boca abajo recibiendo un masaje "erótico" de parte de Inglaterra. Había sido divertido al inicio, seguía sin entender que tenía que ver eso con la cocina, pero tenía chocolate y eso era lo importante. Pero el chocolate se había acabado, se le entumieron las piernas y le dolía la espalda; Inglaterra no era muy bueno en eso que digamos.

Además estaba el pequeño detalle de que estaban encerrados en la sala de reuniones. El americano se preguntaba si el agente John ya se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia, sumándole a esto había recordado con horror que la noche anterior había sido día de hamburguesas en la Casa Blanca.

Escuchaba aburrido como Italia reñía a Inglaterra por que debía mover las manos más delicadamente, como si amasara la masa de un pan. Tal vez ese era el problema, Inglaterra amasaba pan golpeando el rodillo a lo bestia contra la pobre masa.

Fue entonteces cuando la cercanía de una persona en particular llamo su atención. Bielorrusia estaba caminado en su dirección con determinación, y lo que le pareció molestia en el rostro. Cuando la chica estuvo a unos cuantos metros de su posición, se detuvo y hablo.

— Mi hermano quiere quedarse con la maple de tu hermano.

Inglaterra paro lo que hacía e Italia miro con sorpresa a la rubia, ambos con la boca abierta. Estados Unidos solo la miraba parpadeando de vez en cuando ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿La maple de su hermano? Esa deliciosa y viscosa maple que tanto adoraba en sus desayunos y que su rubio gemelo le enviaba como regalo cada semana. Su lindo e inocente hermano productor de la dulce delicia liquida…

— De ninguna manera — Estados unidos se paró enseguida, importándole poco que Inglaterra estuviera aun en su espalada, por supuesto tirándolo en el proceso, y camino hacia la rubia. — sobre mi cadáver.

Un aura oscura rodaba a Estados Unidos, se negaba que la maple… y su hermano, terminaran en manos de aquel comunista – aunque ya no era comunista.

— Lo mismo pensé — Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la chica — Según se, mi hermano tiene pensado empezar una guerra por el dominio de esa maple.

— ¿Guerra, ve~? ¿Contra quién? — Preguntó Italia.

— Contra el albino alemán — siseo la rubia — Tenemos que hacer hasta la imposible porque tu hermano se quede con él. — Bielorrusia odiaba a Prusia, pero más odiaba la idea de que su hermano estuviera con alguien más, por lo que no tenía más remedio que estar del lado del albino.

— Pero…si quiere hacer la guerra contra Prusia, es porque él también quiere la maple de mi hermano ¿No?

—… — Bielorrusia no había pensado en ello, tiempo de improvisar — Si, pero es distinto. Él no es comunista —tampoco Rusia, de hecho. — Pero piensa ¿Prefieres que mi hermano tenga la maple de tu hermano?

Estados unidos se quedó callado, analizando la situación. Frunció el ceño concentrándose. Era cierto que no le gustaría que el ruso tuviera la maple, pero tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de Prusia teniéndola. Entonces, ¿Qué hacer?

— Mi hermano dijo que Mcdonals era un asco

— Prusia merece totalmente tener la maple de mi hermano.

Inglaterra se preguntaba si era el único cuerdo en ese lugar. Declara la guerra por una razón tan absurda como esa. Tal vez no era muy bueno cocinando, pero gracias al cielo tenía sentido común y no se dejaba llevar por cosas triviales e infantiles como…

— ¿Ya comente que Francia esta departe de mi hermano?

— Debemos aniquilar a esos idiotas — Inglaterra jaló del brazo a estados unidos, dispuesto a buscar a Prusia para poder concordar en un plan de guerra.

**31 de Marzo, 1:27 pm.**

Prusia entendía cada vez menos como era posible que Canadá le hubiera pasado desapercibido tanto tiempo. Era divertido, le gustaba hacer deportes, tenía espíritu competitivo, se esforzaba en lo que hacía, era bastante lindo. En fin, esperaba poder pasar un buen rato agradable con el fuera de esa estúpida sala. Lo mejor de todo era que había logrado liberarse de Francia, quien no había dejado de molestar desde que llego.

Esperaba que su amigo superara pronto esa recién descubierta faceta de complejo de padre.

— Hola, Canadá — Prusia rodo los ojos. Lo que le faltaba, un ruso psicótico.

— Oh, Rusia, buenas Tardes — saludó amablemente el americano.

— Solo pasaba por aquí y me di cuenta que tal vez querrías tener una agradable compañía, Canadá — El ruso, como siempre, adornaba su rostro con una infantil sonrisa que parecía un poco perturbadora. Prusia frunció el ceño ¿¡Él estaba pintado o que!?

— Seria agradable que nos acompañaras si lo deseas — Canadá sonreía amablemente a Rusia, que sin decir otra palabra, se sentó entre el rubio y el albino. Prusia no podía más que maldecir su mala suerte.

Después de un rato de hablar de temas triviales, como los diferentes tipos de osos en el mundo y como quitarte uno de encima, Canadá se levantó para dirigirse al baño de la sala de juntas, dejando a las naciones europeas solas.

— Muy bien, no sé lo que pretendes, pero ¿podrías dejarnos solos de una vez? — dijo Prusia con exasperación.

— Lo siento, Prusia, pero al igual que tú, yo también quiero la maple de Canadá, y la pienso conseguir.

—… ¿La qué?

— Y si tanto quieres la maple, deberás pelear por ello — Rusia se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba sentado y miro desde arriba a Prusia, que seguía confundido por las palabras de Rusia — Prusia, te declaro la guerra.

Prusia estaba en blanco ¿Qué demonios?

Una risa estridente se escuchó cada vez más cerca. Estados Unidos llego junto con Italia, Inglaterra y Bielorrusia y tomo de los hombros a Prusia. Con determinación, miro a Rusia y sonrió mientras decía:

— Por supuesto que aceptamos esta guerra contra ti ¡no dejaremos que un comunista — aunque ya no era comunista — nos gane y se quede con la maple de mi hermano!

— Muy Estados Unidos, ya que has demostrado de qué lado estas, me retiro, pero no crean que ganar esta guerra será sencillo para ustedes.

Mientras Rusia caminaba por donde había llegado, Prusia era jalado por Estados Unidos en la dirección contraria.

**31 de Marzo, 4:15 pm.**

La sala estaba en silencio. El tipo de silencio que presagiaba una tormenta. Las mesas se encontraban colocadas de lado contra el suelo, la mitad del lado derecho contra el gran ventanal de cristal y la otra mitad del lado izquierdo, contra la gran puerta de roble.

Del lado izquierdo, abarcando el espacio que daba a la puerta de roble, se encontraban Lituania, Francia, Turquía, Alemania, Finlandia, Noruega, Corea, Italia del sur, Estonia, Letonia y Grecia todos liderados por Rusia.

De lado derecho, abarcando el gran ventanal, se encontraban Polonia, Islandia, Italia del norte, Inglaterra, Suecia, Dinamarca, China, Estados Unidos, España, Austria y Bielorrusia, liderados por Prusia, quien aún no sabía qué demonios había pasado y cómo demonios había terminado en medio de lo que todos llamaban la "Guerra del Maple" ¿De qué jodido maple hablaban?

Las naciones que faltaban estaban esparcidas por el resto de la sala, en estado zombi por falta de comida, Hungría y Japón tomaban fotos de lo que ocurría, ubicados detrás de una mesa que también estaba volteada de costado. Y Escocia y Suiza seguían metidos en el armario, riendo al ver que su plan macabro casi se completaba. Y la razón de la guerra estaba encerrada en el baño. Alguien había robado todo el papel y había cerrado con seguro, sin notar que él estaba dentro.

El equipo de Rusia, llamado las Potencias del Maple, estaba armado con palos de escobas y un montón de zapatos. El equipo de Prusia, llamado los Aliados de la Maple, estaba armado con scones, trapeadores y papel higiénico –aunque nadie sabía de qué serviría realmente.

La batalla estaba por comenzar, cada grupo armaba su estrategia, todos se preparaba.

Esta batalla seria épica.


	5. Rollos de papel, Queso y Golpes

**Hetalia no me pertenece **

**Lamento la tardanza :)**

* * *

><p><strong>31 de Marzo, 7:24 pm.<strong>

Los agentes estaban cansados de buscar. Fácilmente habían entrado a unos 43 bares preguntando por sus naciones. La noche había caído rápido, y el frio viento de New York los golpeaba en la cara. Exhaustos, se encontraban sentados en el mismo café donde se habían reunido la primera vez, a unas cuantas cuadras de la sede de la ONU.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — El agente John suspiró con cansancio, estaba bastante tentado a mandar la alerta roja a la Casa Blanca. La última vez que la había usado, había sido porque Alfred se había entrado en pánico al encontrar todos los restaurantes Mc Donald´s cerrados temporalmente por una epidemia en la el país. La nación había alegado que era totalmente razonable su reacción y que estaba seguro que cualquiera hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera

Sin tratar de pensarlo mucho, porque seguro si lo hacía terminaría enredando más su cabeza, John sacó su celular de la chaqueta y marco el número de emergencia. Unos tonos después, contestaron de otro lado de la línea.

—_Oh agente Smith, ¿Me tiene buenas noticias?_

— No exactamente, seño — John vacilo un poco en sus palabras; el presidente guardo silencio unos momentos esperando escuchar lo que el agente tenía que decir — Alfred no estaba en ningún bar de la zona…

— _¿Revisaste en Mc Donald´s?_

— Si seño, revise ahí también — otro silencio del otro lado de la línea — Señor, sinceramente creo que deberíamos…

— Aun no vamos a la sede de las naciones — John se interrumpió uno segundo para lograr escuchar lo que la agente Mercier le platicaba al agente Woodgate — Tal vez dejaron, no sé, una nota de adonde iban, o alguien escucho si comentaban algo…—

— _¿Agente Smith?_

— Creo que hay un lugar más que debemos revisar, señor.

— _Muy bien, pero por si acaso pediré que preparen el avión presidencial. Tú sabes, por si Rusia declara la guerra o Mc donald´s nos demanda _— Y dicho esto, la llamada se cortó.

— ¿Entonces si iremos a la Sede? — Preguntó el agente Woodgate terminando de tomar un té que momentos antes había pedido.

— No tenemos muchos lugares para ir de cualquier manera — Contesto John, algo esperanzado de que alguien supiera dar razón de las naciones en el lugar.

La caminata al enorme edificio fue corta. Las calles de New York, ya iluminadas por los grandes carteles de neón, se encontraban repletas de gente. Los agentes se tuvieron que abrir paso entre las personas para poder alcanzar su objetivo. Contrario a las calles, el edificio en sí, y sus alrededores estaba casi vacío, exceptuando a algunas personas ataviadas con trajes formales y documentos en mano.

— Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? — Preguntó la recepcionista de la isla de ayuda y seguridad.

— Buenas noches, quisiéramos información sobre la salida de unas personas — El agente Woodgate hablo primero, acercándose a la ventanilla que los separaba de la chica — Los asistentes a la reunión del día veintinueve.

— Claro, ¿Me permite su tarjeta de acceso? — Rápidamente el británico saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta que lo identificaba como miembro de los asuntos especiales de la ONU, un departamento creado para facilitarles información a los agentes sobre los movimientos de sus naciones para así evitar algún percance. La recepcionista acepto sonriendo la tarjeta y comenzó a escribir en su computadora buscando la información que necesitaba. Por un momento, la sonrisa en su rostro se borró, dando paso a una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Algún problema? — Preguntó Mercier

— N-no realmente. Más bien me sorprende un poco — La recepcionista dio la vuelta a su pantalla mostrando lo que esta mostraba. Un pequeño grafico que tenía como título "Sala 12-W, 09:00 am". Debajo, el grafico mostraba con diversas líneas verdes verticales con nombres de países cada una y una hora anotada en cada una, apenas separadas por minutos una de otra. Las horas iban desde cuarto para las nueve de la mañana hasta las nueve veinte. —Como pueden ver, todos los asistentes registraron su entrada a la sala, pero…—

— No hay registro de salida de ninguno —

Los tres agentes se quedaron en silencio, ¿Podría ser…?

— ¿Qué piso es? — Preguntó con prisa John

— Piso doce, del edificio de asamblea general…— Sin esperar más, los tres corrieron al elevador. — ¡Esperen! Les guiare hasta el lugar.

Era estúpido pensar siquiera que las naciones no habían salido del edificio. Pero precisamente porque era estúpido debieron haber buscado ahí primero.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se encontraron frente a una gran puerta de roble frente a ellos. La puerta, imponente, los separaba de la sala donde se suponía sus naciones "arreglaban" los problemas sobre Derechos humanos y Medio ambiente. La agente Mercier se acercó y tomo de la gran manija de la puerta, jalando esperando abrirla. La puerta no cedió, así que trató empujando. Repitió la acción unas cuantas veces antes de darse por vencida.

— No abre — La francés dijo lo que saltaba a la vista. Woodgate se acercó, intentando también forzar la puerta, pero no abría.

— Oh Dios —La voz de la recepcionista los distrajo de los intentos de abrir la puerta — Ahora que recuerdo, creo que el jefe de mantenimiento dijo algo de mantener la puerta abierta por que el pestillo de piso se bajaba solo y cerraba la puerta desde afuera — Probando su punto, la chica se acercó a la puerta y levanto sin esfuerzos el pestillo de piso que atascaba la puerta.

Tenía que ser una broma, pensaron los tres agentes. ¿Era posible que el pestillo estuviera abajo esos dos días? Sin perder el tiempo, los tres jalaron la puerta para abrirla, sin embargo, al instante vieron caer frente a ellos a Rusia y Prusia, ambos aferrados el uno al otro. Ambos cubiertos en lo que les pareció era queso derretido y Rusia envuelto en papel higiénico.

Bueno, de hecho toda la sala estaba cubierta en papel higiénico. Al separar por fin la vista de las dos naciones en el piso, los agentes descubrieron en la sala todo un caos. John logro identificar en una esquina a Alfred, que trataba de ahorcar con todas sus ganas a Francia. Italia tenía a Alemania sometido contra el suelo con un palo de trapeador en la garganta mientras que Romano a su vez trataba de quitarlo de encima tratando de ahorcarlo con papel higiénico; Grecia trataba de desenvolver a un muy envuelto Turquía, que parecía momia de la cantidad de papel que tenía encima; Escocia y Suiza parecían pelear contra… ¿una horda de Zombis? Y detrás de una mesa, a pocos metros de la puerta, Hungría y Japón tomaban fotos de todo lo que ocurría.

Cuando por fin todos se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, toda la sala quedo en un increíble silencio. Todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en la por fin abierta puerta — la desgraciada puerta que dos días antes había decidido cerrarse.

Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, John logro decir en voz alta lo que los agentes pensaban.

— ¿Qué demonios?

**31 de Marzo, 4:25 pm**

Prusia seguía sin lograr comprender todo eso de la "Guerra del maple". Sin embargo, ahora parecía más interesado en el asunto ya que se había dado cuenta que algo tenía que ver Canadá en todo ese alboroto — quien por cierto parecía no regresar aun del baño.

Estados Unidos hablaba de alguna estrategia heroica para neutralizar a las fuerzas del mal, mientras Inglaterra alegaba que la forma más sencilla de actuar era simplemente ir y atacar al francés. Italia del norte miraba a todos lados, un poco confundido y preguntaba donde se había metido Alemania. Prusia se preguntó si el italiano aún no se daba cuenta que, al parecer, estaban en bandos contrarios.

— Hey, señorito ¿Que llevas ahí? — Prusia miró curioso como Austria tenía entre sus manos un pequeño bultito que parecía cuidar como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo.

— Un calcetín, obviamente

—… ok— Simplemente el albino no quiso saber más del tema. Entonces sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo y le daba la vuelta. Sintió un escalofrió cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Bielorrusia.

— Escúchame muy bien— Comenzó la rubia con voz amenazante — Como dejes que mi hermano se quede con la maple de ese americano, te mato.

No es que Prusia le tuviera miedo ni nada, era solo que… bueno si, la tipa daba miedo, por esa razón, Prusia se apresuró a asentir a la petición de la chica, un algo confundido a que se refería la gente con eso del "maple".

Apenas y dio unos pasos lejos de la rubia, sintió que alguien más le jalaba —nuevamente, del brazo y esta vez, al dar la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Islandia. El más bajito simplemente lo sujeto con sus dos manos de las mejillas y lo obligo a bajar el rostro.

— No pierdas — dicho esto, lo soltó y se fue caminando, pasando junto a la bielorrusa que le miro y pregunto su razón para desear con tantas fuerzas que el germano ganara.

— Hice una apuesta con Turquía— fue su simple respuesta antes de seguir caminando. Bielorrusia se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de llegar a la conclusión de que le parecía una causa legítima. Prusia ya no sabía dónde meterse.

**31 de Marzo, 4:32 pm**

Rusia se encontraba bastante tranquilo, molesto, pero tranquilo. Aun no podía creer que China eligiera el lado de ese idiota de Prusia. China era prácticamente su mejor amigo en todo el mundo; Rusia siempre se preocupaba por él y hasta lo visitaba de sorpresa siguiéndolo para no perderle el rastro e interfiriendo sus llamadas para asegurarse que estuviera seguro en todo momento ¿Para qué? Para que el pelinegro se fuera diciendo algo sobre no soportar ser acosado por un psicópata. ¿Y Rusia que tenía la culpa de que algún psicópata lo estuviera siguiendo?

En fin, que estaba molesto y se desquitaría con Prusia por eso. Además quería la maple de Canadá. No dejaría que Prusia le ganara sin importar que.

Para distraerse un poco, miro a su alrededor a los países que habían elegido ser uno con Rusia – en su cabeza, claro. Alemania charlaba con Corea. El coreano le contaba que la razón por la que luchaba era porque quería quitar a Austria su preciado calcetín. Alemania le decía que aún no comprendía como había terminado de ese lado de la sala. También se notaba que el alemán estaba preocupado por Italia del norte, que por azares del destino estaba en el otro bando. Sin embargo el rubio se consolaba sacando de problemas a Italia del sur, que parecía empeñado en hacer pleito con cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. Rusia supuso que a Alemania le relajaba mantener a alguna Italia en orden.

Francia por su lado, parecía bastante emocionado dando una charla a los "soldados" sobre cómo ganar una guerra. Decía cosas como cuidar en donde pisaban, asegurarse de que no hubiera hoyos en el suelo y atacar a todo lo que tuviera cejas grandes.

Ambos bandos esperaban alguna señal que les incitara a comenzar, lo que fuera. Y esa señal no tardo en mostrarse. Como salido de la nada, un rollo de papel golpe la cabeza de Rusia, quien sonriendo, se levantó del lugar donde había estado sentado y se dirigió a sus "soldados".

— Esta guerra ha comenzado.

**31 de Marzo, 5:30 pm**

Era todo un desastre total, el papel higiénico volaba por los aires, se escuchaban gritos en todas partes, zapatos, palos, trapeadores, todo se usaba como arma. Además, sumándole a eso, varios "zombis" andaban merodeando la sala en busca de comida. Las naciones necesitaban alimento después de todo. Todo esto ya parecía alguna especie de apocalipsis zombi.

Mientras tanto, dentro del pequeño armario, Escocia y Suiza miraban algo sorprendidos el queso que tanto se habían esmerado por mantener protegido. Ahora, en el pequeño contenedor donde antes había una rebanada bastante grande de queso, ahora había una sustancia pegajosa y casi liquida.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? — Pregunto Escocia con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

— Hace calor.

Bueno, al menos tenían el queso, aun derretido podían venderlo en el mercado negro. Con esto en mente, las dos naciones salieron del armario – no del otro sentido, aun no estaban listos para eso- y dirigieron a las naciones- zombis que parecían querer comerse entre ellos.

**31 de Marzo, 6:57 pm**

Estados Unidos observaba como Francia e Inglaterra peleaban. Lo había visto antes, así que no era la gran cosa. El americano prefirió simplemente sentarse y observar; en algún momento se cansarían esos dos. Estados Unidos preferiría estar peleando con Rusia, pero al parecer todos habían concordado en que el más idóneo para hacerlo era Prusia.

La situación ya se estaba tornando aburrida cuando, salido de la nada, un zapato cayó del cielo, con tan mala suerte que termino en la cabeza de Inglaterra. El inglés, aturdido por el golpe, cayó al suelo de una manera tan dramática, que hasta el mismo Francia se sintió orgulloso.

— ¡England! — Estados Unidos corrió a su lado y sujetó su mano mientras que Inglaterra luchaba por mantenerse consiente.

— Es- estados Unidos —

— ¡Inglaterra, resiste! — Ahora fue el turno de Francia para esperar sentado pacientemente el desenlace de los hechos que ocurrían frente él.

—Estados unidos… — Inglaterra hablaba de forma entrecortada. Francia pensó que un poco de tos hubiera quedado perfecta en la escena, también un poco de sangre, pero no se podía tener todo— Tu debes… debes terminar con Francia por mi… es mi- mi última voluntad

Y listo, Inglaterra perdió la conciencia ante el insistente y dramático llamado de Estados Unidos. Francia no pudo evitar dejar libres unas cuantas lágrimas, que se apresuró a secar con un pequeño paño de seda rosa. Era mejor que los doramas de corea.

— ¿Inglaterra? — Estados unidos movió un poco al inglés—… Bueno, ya que— Dijo el americano soltando la mano del anglosajón al ver que este ya no respondía.

— En fin, buen dramatismo — Felicitó Francia.

— Oh, gracias, parece que la lección sobre dramatismo romántico que Italia nos dio termino sirviendo de algo — La nación americana se levantó y se limpió el polvo de la ropa — Entonces… supongo que debo golpearte o algo ¿No?

Francia se puso tenso — No hablaras enserio ¿Verdad? Es decir, míralo — apunto a donde Inglaterra seguía inconsciente — ¿Qué más le da si me golpeas o no?

Estados unidos lo pensó un poco, después sonrió mientras se acercaba a Francia con paso lento. — Lo sé, pero digamos que me aburro un poco.

Francia comenzó a suda, eso se iba a poner feo.

**31 de Marzo, 7:00**

Hacía tiempo ya que a Islandia todo ese asunto le había dejado de parecer divertido. Solo le quedaba esperar que Prusia ganara la pelea – porque más le valía ganar. Mientras tanto se entretenía viendo a los otros pelear. Sin embargo estaba tan concentrado viendo el caos desatarse que no se percató de que Turquía y Grecia peleaban cerca de él – lo cual nadie se explicaba, porque se suponía que estaban en el mismo bando.

En un momento dado, mientras Grecia y Turquía se jaloneaban sus camisas, Grecia le dio un empujón a Turquía, quien cayó hacia atrás, dándole un golpe sin querer a Islandia.

— ¡Islandia! Lo siento, no te vi — Turquía intentaba disculparse mientras se ponía de pie. Islandia lo miraba con su misma expresión de siempre, con la mano en el lugar enrojecido donde había recibido el golpe.

—… ouch— Cuando la queja salió de sus labios, de alguna extraña manera fue escuchado por los otros cuatro nordico, que se encontraban enfrascados en sus propias peleas, pero que acudieron enseguida al lugar donde el mas pequeño de los cinco se encontraba.

— Is, ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó un preocupado Finlandia.

— Dime onii chan — Islandia de verdad que no sabía que tenía que ver eso.

— Dime quien te hizo esto y le daremos su merecido ¿Verdad, Sve? — Suecia asintió a las palabras de Dinamarca, con una expresión sombría.

Turquía solo sintió el sudor correr por su frente. Ese día descubriría que el papel higiénico podía ser útil en la guerra.

**31 de Marzo, 7:07 pm**

— ¡Que me regreses mi calcetín!

— ¡Que es MI calcetín!

Alemania ya ni sabía qué hacer. Se sentiría estúpido si se metiera en esa pelea para ayudar a Austria, es decir, ¡Se trataba de un maldito calcetín! Aun no entendía como Austria había conseguido ese calcetín de corea y sinceramente, no quería saber.

— Alemania~ — Alemania aparto la vista de la pelea, aun indeciso si interferir o no, para encontrarse con Italia, que parecía igual de contento que siempre y con un trapeador en la mano. — Alemania~ te estuve buscando por todos lados ¿Dónde andabas?

— Ah, Italia, no sé si lo notaste, pero de hecho estamos en distintos bandos — Alemania se sentía un poco incómodo con la situación, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a cuidar de Italia en ese tipo de situaciones, como para de hecho estar en otro bando.

— Si, me di cuenta cuando Estados Unidos me lo dijo hace un momento ve~— El americano había estado muy ocupado tratando de evitar que Francia se le escapara, así que no había profundizado en el tema — Pero eso mismo quería probar algo contigo.

La emoción en el rostro del italiano le hizo imposible al alemán decir que no.

— Esta bien, ¿De qué se trata?

— ¡Yey! No es mucho, es solo una nueva técnica que Inglaterra me enseñó a cambio de las lecciones de sexualidad/cocina

—… ¿Qué?

— Nada, solo ponte de espaldas.

Minutos después, Italia estaba sobre la espalda de Alemania, sometiéndolo contra el suelo con la ayuda del palo del trapeador. Alemania no hallaba la manera de quitárselo de encima. Para su suerte, en esos momentos, paso Romano caminando por un lado.

— Ro- romano, Ayuda—

— No quiero — Respondió el italiano sin siquiera pensarlo, dispuesto a seguir caminando.

— ¡Pasta! ¡Te juro que te daré una dotación interminable de pasta todo el año si me ayudas!

Lo siguiente que Alemania supo fue que ahora, Romano intentaba ahorcar a su hermano con papel higiénico.

**31 de Marzo, 7:32 pm**

Rusia se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, y Prusia ya quería terminar con ese asunto. Aun no sabía cómo era posible que el sádico de Rusia tuviera una escoba como arma y el únicamente un rollo de papel. Bueno, de algo había servido, había logrado enredarle el jodido rollo en la cara de Rusia, nublándole un poco la vista.

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que el ruso estaba casi sobre él, con el palo de escoba sobre su garganta. Con uso de todas sus fuerzas, Prusia logro darle la vuelta al asunto, dejando a Rusia debajo suyo, ahora era el albino quien sostenía el palo.

— Dejémonos de juegos infantiles, Prusia — Dijo Rusia sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro — y terminemos con esto de una vez.

Con una patada directo al estómago, Rusia logro zafarse de Prusia, mandándolo a casi un metro de distrancia. Sin perder tiempo, Rusia tomo el palo de escoba y puso un pie encima de Prusia, decidido a terminar con él.

— Despídete de la maple de Canadá.

Prusia cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, deseando que al menos, antes de morir, alguien le aclarara que demonios era eso de la maple de Canadá.

Sin embargo el golpe nunca llego, y en cambio sintió como un algo pegajoso le caía encima. Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rusia, quien al igual que él también estaba cubierto de esa sustancia espesa.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto Rusia a nadie en particular, tocando la sustancia espesa.

— Es… ¿Queso? — se preguntó Prusia al saborearlo un poco.

Un enorme gruñido los distrajo, y ambos repararon por fin en el montón de naciones/zombis, que los miraban con hambre.

— Maldición — Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la sala, Escocia, quien se había estado peleando por el recipiente del queso con otra nación/zombi, se maldecía por haber dejado que el dichoso recipiente volara por los aires cuando jalo demasiado fuerte y su contrincante soltó en el momento justo. Suiza lo iba a matar.

— ¡Ah! ¡Nos van a comer! — Gritaba Rusia de manera histérica mientras corría junto con Prusia para salvar sus vidas, ya que al notar el queso que cubría a ambos, las naciones/zombis los habían confundido con nachos humanos y ahora se los querían comer.

— ¡Solo sigue corriendo!

Siguieron corriendo un buen tramo de la sala, hasta que chocaron contra la puerta. Ambos, desesperados, intentaron abrirla, pero por supuesto, la puerta no iba a ceder. Derrotados, esperando su fatal destino, Rusia y Prusia se aferraron uno al otro, y aunque los dos lo negarían más tarde, temblaban de miedo.

Las naciones estaban cada vez más cerca, cuando la puerta se abrió y ambos, al estar apoyados en la puerta, cayeron hacia atrás.

**31 de Marzo, 8:02 pm**

— ¿La Guerra del maple? — preguntó John, incrédulo a lo que su nación le contaba — ¿Qué clase de idiotez es esa? No había escuchado un nombre tan tonto para una guerra desde la Guerra de los pasteles de México.

Varias risas y un grito de protestas se escucharon desde el fondo de la sala.

— En fin ¡es bueno haberlos encontrado! Los otros agentes estaban preocupadísimos — comento la agente Mercier.

— Es hora de ir a casa — Dijo el agente Woodgate sujetando a un inconsciente Inglaterra.

Todas las naciones, ya aliviadas de ser libres, fueron despejando la sala de a poco. Todas menos una, quien buscaba conla mirada a alguien en particular.

**31 de Marzo, 8:06 pm**

Canadá suspiro desganado, parecía que se habían olvidado del nuevamente. Había escuchado todo el alboroto que armaron las naciones desde el baño. Había intentado abrir la puerta de muchísimas maneras, pero ninguna funcionaba.

Ahora, sentado solitariamente en el lavabo esperaba que al menos su agente especial notara su ausencia pronto.

— Supongo que en algún momento notaran que no estoy — Fue entonces cuando un ruido proveniente de la puerta llamo su atención. La puerta se abrió de a poco, mostrando a cierto albino asomando al cabeza como buscando algo.

O a alguien.

— ¡Canadá! Así que aquí estabas.

— ¡Prusia! Gracias al cielo que estas aquí.

— Sip, todo el mundo se estaba yendo y no te vi por ningún lado. — dijo el albino.

— ¿Yendo? ¿Acaso la puerta ya está abierta? — Pregunto esperanzado el canadiense. De verdad que se quería ir ya, necesitaba un buen baño y comida. Tal vez un poco de maple. Suponía que lo único bueno de estar encerrado era que había logrado interactuar un poco con Prusia. Había resultado ser bastante agradable.

Y hablando de Prusia, el albino estaba cubierto de lo que le pareció queso, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué le había pasado, tal vez se lo preguntaría después al de ojos rojos.

— Pues sí, por fin somos libres — Prusia miro a Canadá un momento pensando en lo que diría después — yo… me preguntaba si querrías ir, tú sabes, a tomar una cerveza o algo, seria awesome.

Canadá rio un poco — Claro, aunque creo que sería mejor si ambos tomamos un baño antes.

— ¡Claro!...claro, Dios, apesto a queso

— Y tal vez podríamos comer panqueques con maple.

— Si…maple — entonces Prusia se preguntó que tenía la gente con la maple.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, este fue el ultimo capitulo.<strong>

**Gracias, mil gracias a los que dejaron Review, de verdad que se los agradesco de todo corazon y los que agregaron a favoritos o empezaron a seguir o si simplemente leyero la historia tambien, espero que la hayan disfrutado. Espero que el fic no haya resultado tan raro y que al menos haya tenido una pizca de sentido. **

**Agradesco el que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer y comentar, aun despues de un año de no haber escrito nada. **

**Hasta la proxima~ **


End file.
